eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Wyatt
Colin Wyatt has wrote 115 episodes of EastEnders since November 2002, excluding a break in 2011 and including three co-written episodes with Karen Laws, Rob Williams and Natalie Mitchell as well as four double episodes. As well as writing for television, Colin also has credits in acting and has appeared in shows such as London's Burning, The Bill and Peak Practice. EastEnders remains as Colin's most prolific writing role but he has also made contributions to The Poddington Peas, Holby City, Casualty and Monarch as well as The Bill. Episodes written by Colin Wyatt 2000s 2002 (1 episode) *Episode 2410 (12 November 2002) 2003 (5 episodes) *Episode 2477 (6 March 2003) *Episode 2539 (23 June 2003) *Episode 2572 (19 August 2003) *Episode 2641 (18 December 2003) *Episode 2642 (19 December 2003) 2004 (6 episodes) *Episode 2710 (12 April 2004) *Episode 2711 (13 April 2004) *Episode 2717 (23 April 2004) *Episode 2743 (8 June 2004) *Episode 2782 (16 August 2004) *Episode 2783 (17 August 2004) 2005 (11 episodes) *Episode 2866 (4 January 2005) *Episode 2867 (6 January 2005) *Episode 2885 (7 February 2005) *Episode 2945 (23 May 2005) *Episode 2946 (24 May 2005) *Episode 2949 (30 May 2005) *Episode 2950 (31 May 2005) *Episode 3003 (1 September 2005) *Episode 3004 (2 September 2005) *Episode 3038 (1 November 2005) *Episode 3047 (17 November 2005 - Part 1) 2006 (10 episodes) *Episode 3079 (6 January 2006) *Episode 3108 (27 February 2006) *Episode 3109 (28 February 2006) *Episode 3164 (5 June 2006) *Episode 3165 (6 June 2006) *Episode 3200 (7 August 2006) *Episode 3201 (8 August 2006) *Episode 3239 (13 October 2006) *Episode 3284 (27 December 2006) *Episode 3285 (28 December 2006) 2007 (11 episodes) *Episode 3318 (22 February 2007) *Episode 3352 (23 April 2007) *Episode 3384 (18 June 2007) *Episode 3385 (19 June 2007) *Episode 3422 (23 August 2007) *Episode 3423 (24 August 2007) *Episode 3448 (8 October 2007) *Episode 3449 (9 October 2007) *Episode 3453 (16 October 2007) *Episode 3496 (27 December 2007) *Episode 3497 (28 December 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) *Episode 3538 (6 March 2008) *Episode 3539 (7 March 2008) *Episode 3582 (22 May 2008) *Episode 3583 (23 May 2008) *Episode 3643 (8 September 2008) *Episode 3644 (9 September 2008) *Episode 3676 (3 November 2008) *Episode 3677 (4 November 2008) 2009 (10 episodes) *Episode 3736 (12 February 2009) *Episode 3737 (13 February 2009) *Episode 3758 (24 March 2009) *Episode 3759 (26 March 2009) *Episode 3794 (25 May 2009) *Episode 3795 (26 May 2009) *Episode 3850 (31 August 2009) *Episode 3851 (1 September 2009) *Episode 3904 (3 December 2009) *Episode 3905 (4 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (8 episodes) *Episode 3933 (18 January 2010) *Episode 3934 (19 January 2010) *Episode 3965 (15 March 2010) *Episode 3966 (16 March 2010) *Episode 3995 (6 May 2010) *Episode 3996 (7 May 2010) *Episode 4037/3038 (20 July 2010 ) (Double episode and co-written with Karen Laws) *Episode 4070 (14 September 2010) 2012 (5 episodes) *Episode 4489 (31 August 2012) *Episode 4522 (29 October 2012) *Episode 4525 (2 November 2012) *Episode 4557/4558 (27 December 2012) (Double episode and co-written with Rob Williams) *Episode 4559 (31 December 2012) 2013 (10 episodes) *Episode 4587 (14 February 2013) *Episode 4588 (15 February 2013) *Episode 4623 (16 April 2013) *Episode 4626 (22 April 2013) *Episode 4652 (6 June 2013) *Episode 4653 (7 June 2013) *Episode 4674 (15 July 2013) *Episode 4675 (16 July 2013) *Episode 4705 (6 September 2013) *Episode 4718 (26 September 2013) 2014 (10 episodes) *Episode 4779 (6 January 2014) *Episode 4780 (7 January 2014) *Episode 4803 (13 February 2014) *Episode 4804 (14 February 2014) *Episode 4854 (13 May 2014) *Episode 4855 (15 May 2014) *Episode 4908 (15 August 2014) *Episode 4924 (12 September 2014) *Episode 4949 (27 October 2014) *Episode 4950 (28 October 2014) 2015 (7 episodes) *Episode 5005 (27 January 2015) *Episode 5031/5032 (12 March 2015) (Double episode) *Episode 5084 (12 June 2015) *Episode 5101 (13 July 2015) *Episode 5117 (10 August 2015) *Episode 5160 (23 October 2015) *Episode 5182 (1 December 2015) 2016 (5 episodes) *Episode 5225 (8 February 2016) *Episode 5226 (9 February 2016) *Episode 5271/5272 (27 April 2016) (Double episode and co-written with Natalie Mitchell) *Episode 5299 (9 June 2016) *Episode 5355 (22 September 2016) 2017 (6 episodes) *Episode 5417 (2 January 2017) *Episode 5418 (3 January 2017) *Episode 5452 (3 March 2017) *Episode 5493 (15 May 2017) *Episode 5523 (6 July 2017) *Episode 5570 (26 September 2017) 2018 (2 episodes) *Episode 5638 (15 January 2018) *Episode 5671 (13 March 2018) Category:Writers